Las Noches Academy and Boarding School
by xxsindixx
Summary: It was tough being gay at an all-boy, full-boarding school. And a blue-haired senior had his eye on a certain strawberry. Boarding School, Multi-pairings but mainly GrimmIchi.Rated M to be safe  GrimmIchi , GrimmjowxIchigo


Los Noches Academy

Chapter 1

'Ichigo.'

'Ichigo.'

'ICHIGO !'

Ichigo grunted and rolled over, pulling the blankets over his head. He didn't want to get up, not just yet.

'I swear if you don't get up right now I'll let Shiro wake you up instead.'

'Shinji~,' Ichigo moaned, 'just a few more minutes, please.'

Shinji snorted, 'You say that every day, now get up.'

Ichigo groaned as he rolled out of bed, he really didn't want to get up and get to class but dealing with Shiro was worse. The orange haired teen wiped his eyes, glancing around his dorm room. Shinji had gone over to his bed and was fussing with his hair, Renji was still asleep, blankets pulled over his head and all.

Ichigo got up and grabbed a towel from the foot of his bed as Shiro walked in; the albino gave him a grin then flipped him off as he strolled over to his bed in the corner of the dorm room. Ichigo made his way over to the dorm shower, nonchalantly pulling the blankets off Renji as he walked by, smirking as he heard the usual array of swear words yelled at him in response. A typical morning in the Zero Dorm Room.

'**All students are to line up in the front courtyard of the school, in their dorms room before class for the weeks notices,'** The PA bellowed through the speaker in the dorm room.

Ichigo sighed pulling on his cardigan, and grabbing his rucksack. 'Useless announcements,' He thought to himself.

'Guys, speed it up a little, we'll all be late. Renji! Get up already!' Ichigo said as he left their dorm room, heading for the courtyard.

The dorms were hectic in the mornings; it was the head of the dorm room's responsibility to make sure that the residents of their dorm were up and at 'em along with keeping the residents in check. The dorms went from dorm Zero – Ichigo's dorm – to dorm Ten, with four or five residents in each dorm including the dorm head.

Ichigo was officially the head of his dorm but it was usually Shinji that looked after them the most. The orange haired teen reached the courtyard, noticing that very few students were there, it was mostly the dorm heads. He spotted Starrk, leaning against a wall, and strolled over to him.

'Wakey, wakey Starrk,' He said as he approached the half-asleep dorm head. Starrk glanced at him and yawned.

'Morning' He said simply as Ichigo propped himself against the wall next to him.

'Let me guess, Hisagi got a hold of you this morning,' Ichigo said

'I wish it had been Hisagi, at least he lets me wake up gradually. It was Kensei; he just rolled me out of bed onto the floor and walked out the room, without saying a word. Kira just laughed at me and Hisagi gave me this disapproving look while shaking his head.' Starrk answered.

Ichigo laughed and patted Starrk on the shoulder, he really did feel for the dorm One head. Starrk continued to complain about his residents and Ichigo looked over at the other dorm heads standing at the top of the courtyard.

On the other side of Starrk was Zaraki Kenpachi, the head of the Second dormitory. All his dorm residents were standing below him: Ikkaku, the school bully, Yumichika - Ikkaku's boyfriend, they were one of the few openly gay couples at school, mainly because Ikkaku beat whoever had a problem with them to a pulp, and little Hanatarou, one of the juniors of the school.

It was tough being gay at an all-boy, full-boarding school. You had to be able to hold your own in a fight and to ignore people's rude comments. But thanks to Ikkaku there were rarely cases of discrimination.

To the side of them was the Fourth dormitory head; Ulquiorra Cifer. The Fourth dorm was full of quiet people, people who only spoke when spoken too. Toshirou, Ishida and Chado all of whom were good friends of Ichigo.

The Fifth dorm head was Nnoitra Jiruga and his only dorm resident Tesra, everyone refused to be put into his dorm because no one could stand his attitude. Ichigo smiled to himself as Shinji came down the stairs into the courtyard, glanced around and headed straight for Nnoitra. Another of the schools openly gay couples. Shinji pecked Nnoitra on the cheek and began to tell him something. Shinji refused to leave the Zero dorm to join Nnoitra's dorm because he thought they wouldn't be able to survive without him and because Shinji didn't want to leave his best friend, Ichigo, alone in his dorm with the schools two biggest perverts.

Teal hair caught Ichigo's eye as he moved on to the Sixth dormitory. Ichigo glanced at the teal haired dorm leader, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Grimmjow caught his eye and held his gaze before Ichigo ripped his eyes away from Grimmjows teal ones, just as Shiro and Renji approached him.

The other dorm heads weren't in the courtyard yet.

'King,' Shiro said, 'stop catching flies and close ya mouth.'

Renji laughed and Ichigo just glared at them.

'Shut up, you two. One of you better drag Shinji back here before Aizen gets here.'

Renji smirked and made his way over to Shinji and Nnoitra.

'Ya know, King. I'm sure we can help ya get Jeagerjaquez if ya want,' Shiro offered.

Ichigo shook his head, 'I have no idea what you're talking about, Shiro.'

'We all saw ya starin' at him, ya know,' Shiro stated dryly.

Ichigo simply hit him upside his head, trying to hide the light blush on his cheeks.

The courtyard went silent as the Head boy, Aizen Sousuke, his vices Gin and Tousen came down the stairs into the courtyard. All the students made their way to their own dorm heads and Aizen stepped forward.

'Good Morning students of Las Noches Academy,' He said, smoothly, in that voice that gave Ichigo the creeps, 'I trust you have all had a good rest but now it is time to work diligently and resiliently in all aspects of your school life. There are no special announcements for this week. Dorm heads I would like to have a meeting with you straight after the end of classes. That is all. Dismissed.'

All the students headed their separate ways as Aizen left the courtyard. Ichigo headed off in the direction of his first class, dragging Renji along with him. He failed to notice, the teal-haired senior watching him as he went off to start his day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'll add more chapters if I think it's worth it. So review! It's gonna get deep.**


End file.
